Los tratos con los demonios a veces salen bien
by Sayumi.Kioko01
Summary: AU Un día Cas se va a un bar y se deja convencer por un Caballero del Infierno para vender su alma. Destiel mayoritariamente, pero también hay Wincest, Wincestiel y un poquito de Sastiel. WARNING: Adicción a la sangre de demonio; No sé si acaba bien, pero ellos están felices; Todo consentido o relativamente consentido; Trío/ Si no os gusta no leáis/ Los personajes no me pertenecen.
1. Un trato no es tan difícil de hacer

**Los tratos con los demonios a veces salen bien.**

Destiel. Cas es un chico con una pequeña habilidad, lo que le ha llevado a ser un poco solitario. Ha pasado los últimos años con discusiones familiares, y por ello también ha cambiado bastante su aspecto y su forma de pensar. ¿Qué pasará cuando, en un momento de debilidad en un bar nocturno, un demonio rubio se le aparezca para hacerle un trato y concederle cualquier cosa que desee?

 _CAPÍTULO 1: Un trato no es tan difícil de hacer._

Era una tarde normal, o por lo menos lo era para todo el mundo excepto para Castiel. Él había discutido con su familia. Tal vez era algo a lo que ya había empezado a acostumbrarse, pero la verdad era que aquella vez la discusión había alcanzado un límite que el moreno no aguantaba, y había acabado diciendo que se largaba de casa. Ahora la cuestión era dónde iba a dormir, aunque realmente, por el camino que iba, le acabaría dando igual, pues ya llevaba tres cervezas y no llevaba idea de parar.

El pobre había tenido una tarde dura, y se había estado planteando la idea de ligarse a alguien por la simple razón de que por lo menos tendría una cama en la que dormir. Pero a él le costaba mucho hacer esas cosas.

Años atrás había descubierto que tenía un don, como algunos de sus hermanos, lo que le había llevado a encerrarse en sí mismo, y por esa razón no se le daba bien hablar con los demás, había perdido práctica.

El de los ojos azules sabía que era atractivo, y que en un momento dado no le haría falta decir nada más que unas simples palabras para ligar, ya que alguna vez lo había hecho. Pero eso no quería decir que hubiera tenido pareja o que le resultara menos complicado.

-Ey, chico guapo, pareces preocupado por algo.-

Al escuchar la voz el moreno se giró, viendo a su lado a un hombre probablemente de su edad, o al menos el recipiente del demonio que lo poseía lo era. Era rubio, de ojos verdes, pecoso y con unos labios que incitaban a besarlos hasta no sentir los suyos propios.

-No me interesa hablar.-Dijo con algo de sequedad el moreno, pues no le hizo falta mirarlo por más de dos segundos para darse cuenta de lo que realmente era el otro.

-Pues déjame invitarte a una cerveza y escucha, no tienes que decir nada si no quieres.-El rubio sonrió de lado, de una forma en la que nadie se podría resistir.

-Está bien.-Contestó sin más interés que el de recibir una cerveza gratis.

Sabía lo que vendría ahora. El demonio le echaría la charla de "puedo conseguir que tus deseos se cumplan" y le intentaría comer la cabeza, luego, si aun así no aceptaba, le mostraría lo que de verdad es para que le creyera y seguiría comiéndole la cabeza. Eso era lo que los demonios solían hacer.

-Puedo hacer realidad uno de tus deseos.-Comenzó a hablar el rubio cuando llegó la cerveza.-Tan solo tendrías que pedirlo, darme un buen beso y no te molestaría más.-

El moreno fingió un poco de sorpresa al mirar al demonio. Pensándolo bien, ya no tenía nada que perder, y sabía que al Cielo no iría por todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de sus veinticinco años.

-No creo que quieras solo un beso por hacerme un favor tan grande.-Comentó comenzando a beberse la nueva botella.

El de los ojos verdes se rió levemente.-Eres listo, me gusta.-Dijo.-No, no es solo un beso lo que quiero.-Sonrió de lado una vez más y miró a los ojos del humano.-A cambio de cumplir tu deseo lo que quiero es tu alma.-

-¿Mi alma?-Dijo el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

-Exacto.-Afirmó.-Dentro de diez años vendré con mis mascotas a por ella, es un buen trato, ¿no crees?-

-Y venir a por ella significa que moriré, ¿verdad?-Preguntó el de los ojos azules sin cambiar su gesto.

-Eres realmente listo.-El moreno no supo si el tono del demonio era de asombro o de burla, así que llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez debería dejar de beber de una vez.

-En resumen: Pido un deseo, me lo concedes, vivo como un rey durante diez años y vienes a por mi alma.-Miró al pecoso fijamente.-¿Dónde acabará mi alma?-Preguntó.-Es decir, ¿para qué la quieres?-

El de los ojos verdes se volvió a reír.-Preguntas mucho para ir casi borracho.-Comentó como si fuera un dato divertido.-Tu alma acabará en el Infierno.-Habló con sinceridad.-Cuantas más almas tengamos más poderoso seremos los demonios.-

Entonces, el moreno volvió a fruncir el ceño.-¿Diez años viviendo como un rey para luego pasar una eternidad en el Infierno?-Hizo otra pregunta.-No compensa, lo siento, por menos de quince años no vendo mi alma a un... ¿demonio?-

Esta vez fue el rubio el que pareció sorprendido, pero luego volvió a convertir su gesto en uno de diversión y superioridad.-Me gusta como regateas.-Casi fue un murmullo, pero el humano lo pudo oír.-Solo por eso voy a aceptar esos quince años.-Se relamió los labios, como si estuviera a punto de cazar a su presa más valiosa.-Por cierto, no soy un demonio cualquiera, soy un Caballero del Infierno.-Añadió.-Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cuál es tu deseo?-

El de los ojos azules no se asustó por el nuevo dato, sabía que los Caballeros existían, o mejor dicho, que todavía había uno rondando por el mundo, pero nunca se había cruzado con él hasta ahora.

-Quiero que un Caballero del Infierno, rubio, pecoso y de ojos verdes obedezca mis órdenes para siempre.-

Antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar, el humano cogió del mentón al otro y le besó casi con hambre para cerrar el trato tal y como estaba, pero para su desgracia, no salió del todo bien.

-Eres muy atrevido.-Dijo el pecoso separándose de él.-Pero es una lástima que para hacer un trato conmigo tengas que hacer algo más que besarme.-Se alzó de hombros.-Soy un demonio de muy alto rango, ¿lo sabías?-

-¿Entonces para qué me has dicho lo del beso?-Se quejó el moreno.

-Porque sabía que de todas formas acabaríamos follando.-Sonrió de lado.-Tienes pinta de querer desahogarte, pequeño, y eres muy atractivo, así que no me habría importado echarte un cable.-

El de los ojos azules suspiró.-¿Entonces qué?-Preguntó.-¿Me matarás?-

El Caballero se rió.-Por suerte para ti, ahora te tengo más ganas que antes, y la verdad, eres lo suficientemente listo como para saber que si me ordenas algo que no quiero cumplir, cuando tenga oportunidad en el Infierno, te torturaré de la forma más dolorosa que se me ocurra.-El rubio se relamió los labios levantándose del taburete.-Así que vayamos a cerrar el trato ahora mismo a mi casa.-

-¿Entonces vas a aceptar las condiciones que he puesto?-El humano estaba asombrado.

-Siempre y cuando me dejes libertad para hacer mis cosas.-Aceptó el de ojos verdes.

-Bien.-Zanjó el tema el moreno.

-Bien.-El rubio sonrió de lado, salió del local, y una vez el otro hizo lo mismo, se esfumaron de allí.


	2. Sin marcha atrás

_CAPÍTULO 2: Sin marcha atrás._

El de ojos azules miró a su alrededor asombrado, la casa era enorme, y estaba bastante ordenada, cosa que atribuía a una posible criada, pues ese demonio no parecía realmente un tipo que pasaba el rato limpiando la casa.

-¿Te gusta?-Preguntó el Caballero con tranquilidad.-Supongo que podrás quedarte aquí ahora que vas a ser mi… ¿jefe?-Se rió.-De todas formas yo no la uso mucho.-

El humano sonrió de lado con algo de satisfacción.-Me alegra saberlo.-Quería cerrar el trato cuanto antes, no quería tener tiempo a arrepentirse de todo aquello que sabía que no estaba bien.-Mi nombre es Castiel, por cierto.-Dijo.-Para que puedas gemirlo.-

El rubio se acercó hambrientamente al otro hasta que ya casi no hubo distancia entre los dos cuerpos y se relamió los labios.-A mi me llaman Dean.-Susurró seductoramente sobre sus labios.-Dean Winchester.-

Después de eso, el de ojos verdes devoró los labios del moreno, como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa y lo empezó a arrastrar hasta la cama más cercana hasta que lo hizo caer en ella y se colocó entre sus piernas.

El humano no tenía muy claro cómo iba a ser tener sexo con un demonio, pues sabía que eran unos seres salvajes y violentos, así que si en un momento como ése el rubio le quería hacer daño, no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero al contrario de lo que pensó, el de los ojos verdes le desnudó casi con cuidado, con ansias y arrancándole la ropa, pero sin hacerle daño.

-Joder…-Jadeó el chico cuando sintió la mano del otro cogiendo su hombría y masturbándolo, se estaba calentando demasiado rápido y con más facilidad que de costumbre.

-Esto es solo el principio, Cas.-Murmuró recorriendo su cuerpo con la otra mano, encargándose de elevar todo lo posible la temperatura del que iba a ser su nuevo jefe.

-Espero que así sea.-Le contestó el humano tras haber tragado saliva, moviendo las caderas contra la mano que tanto placer le estaba dando.

Tal vez se debía a que el otro era un ser sobrenatural, pero la situación le daba morbo, y eso, sumado a las acciones del Caballero, ya le habían hecho empezar a gemir.

-Ya verás, me rogarás que no pare.-Susurró con lascivia, inclinándose para lamer el cuerpo desnudo del moreno, centrándose en algún momento en los pezones que sobresalían un poco de su pecho.-Me suplicarás que te la meta hasta el fondo, cada vez más fuerte, que te parta por la mitad.-Sonrió con deseo y superioridad sin dejar nada de lo que hacía.-Y al final me gritarás para que deje que te corras.-

Entonces el de ojos azules empezó a gemir con fuerza y ya no pudo parar. Estaba demasiado excitado, y tenía su miembro tan duro que le había empezado a doler y todo.

-Dean…-Gimió cerrando los ojos, pues se estaba empezando a desesperar por la tranquilidad del rubio.

No lo aguantaba, necesitaba algo más, y por fortuna, el Caballero se lo dio. Tras quitarse su propia ropa, cogió un bote de lubricante y dilató rápidamente la entrada del moreno, que empezó a retorcerse de placer cuando sintió un par de dedos rozando su próstata. Pero entonces se separó de él.

-No…-Exclamó recuperando un poco el oxígeno.-No pares, sigue…-Exigió intentando incorporarse.

Eso sí, el ser sobrenatural no se lo permitió, se aseguró de que el moreno estaba totalmente pegado a la cama.-Te dije que rogarías.-Lo miró con superioridad mientras se lubricaba su propia hombría.-Ahora ruega por mi polla.-Ordenó.

Al humano no le hacía especial gracia aquello, pero estaba demasiado embriagado por el placer y la desesperación de seguir sintiéndolo que no pudo evitar hacerlo.-Por favor… métemela hasta el fondo.-Empezó a decir.-Fóllame hasta que me quede afónico de tanto gemir.-Tragó saliva con un poco de dificultad.-Te lo suplico, necesito sentirte en mi culo ya…-

El demonio sonrió satisfecho por escuchar las palabras del otro.-Tienes una buena boca.-Comentó.-Espero que me calientes tanto con ella cuando me la chupes como cuando suplicas.-

Si el moreno dijera que todo aquello no le ponía, estaría mintiendo como un bellaco, puesto que no recordaba haber disfrutado tanto con tan poco en toda su vida. Se sentía como si estuviera flotando en una nube de lujuria y placer, y sabía que ahora venía lo mejor de todo.

-Aaah…-Sentir el miembro del rubio adentrarse en su cuerpo le dolió un poco, pero sabía que al principio dolía si hacía tiempo que no mantenía relaciones sexuales.

Cuando el demonio empezó a moverse dentro de él, tuvo que cerrar con fuerza los ojos durante unos segundos para no marearse, aunque no le sirvió de mucho ya que al abrirlos de nuevo vio unos ojos negros mirándolo fijamente antes de empezar a masturbarlo.

Como era obvio, el humano no pudo aguantar más, y acabó llegando al orgasmo con un fuerte gemido que se escapó desde lo más hondo de su garganta. Tras eso, el de ojos verdes esperó a que el chico dejara de sentir placer totalmente para sacar su miembro del interior del otro.

-Ahora me toca a mí.-Dijo con diversión el Caballero, llevando su hombría hasta la boca del moreno.

El humano no dudó, estaba todavía un poco desorientado por el orgasmo, pero se metió el miembro del demonio en la boca y se la chupó, hasta que finalmente sintió el semen del otro en su boca, y sin pensárselo dos veces, se lo tragó.

Después, el rubio se tumbó al lado del moreno, y lo besó con tranquilidad, cerrando por fin el trato con el chico.

-¿Entonces…?-Empezó a preguntar el de los ojos azules.-¿Ya estás bajo mis órdenes?-

-Total y absolutamente.-Le contestó el Caballero.

-Bien, pues solo por si acaso, te prohíbo matarme si no digo otra cosa, envenenarme, herirme, torturarme, o cualquier cosa de ésas.-Dijo cerrando los ojos.

El otro rió por lo obvio que había sido eso.-Entendido.-No estaba muy seguro de por qué había aceptado y si estaba bien haber hecho eso, pero los humanos no eran peligrosos (para él o para los otros demonios), y menos los que tenían una alma bondadosa como la que tenía el moreno, y de todas formas ya no había marcha atrás ni podía hacer nada para cambiar lo que había hecho.

-Vale, pues entonces voy a dormir, despiértame a la hora de desayunar.-Murmuró ya casi más en el mundo de los sueños que en el real, quedándose totalmente dormido minutos después.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, no fue el rubio quien le despertó, sino unos golpes en la puerta y unos gritos que se podían entender perfectamente.

-¡Abre de una maldita vez, Dean, sé que estás ahí!-


	3. Secretos desvelados

_CAPÍTULO 3: Secretos desvelados._

-¡Abre de una maldita vez, Dean, sé que estás ahí!-

El moreno abrió los ojos, esperando encontrar al demonio por allí, pero no había rastro de él, no por lo menos en la habitación, así que, sin otra cosa que poder hacer, buscó algo de ropa para ponerse ya que la suya estaba destrozada, y finalmente abrió la puerta porque no le interesaba seguir escuchando los golpes.

Lo que no se esperó el chico fue que un hombre, no mucho más joven que él, le tirara agua encima, por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza inconscientemente.

-No soy un demonio.-Dijo secamente.

-¿Entonces quién diablos eres y qué haces aquí?-Cuestionó.-¿Eres el dueño de la casa? ¿Estás dejando que Dean viva aquí?-

El moreno se mostró impasible, aunque no mintió.-Soy Castiel Novak, y no, no soy el dueño de la casa, Dean lo es.-Explicó sin moverse del sitio.-Me deja quedarme aquí por una temporada.-

-¿Por qué te permitiría un demonio vivir en su casa?-Preguntó desconfiado.

-¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?-Replicó el de los ojos azules.-Que yo sepa, a mí me han dejado quedarme aquí, un tío al que no conozco de nada ha llamado a la puerta, me ha tirado agua bendita a la cara y ha empezado a interrogarme.-Resumió la situación.-Soy yo el que debería preguntarte quién eres, qué haces aquí y por qué buscas a Dean.-

-No te preocupes, Cas, éste es Sam, mi hermanito.-Una voz a la espalda del más alto los sorprendió a ambos.-Pero no eres bien recibido, Sammy, te dije que me dejaras en paz.-

-Más bien me dejaste una nota.-Se quejó el más joven, intentando tirarle agua bendita, pero fallando en el intento debido a que el rubio lo conocía bien.

-Eso es suficiente, así que lárgate ahora mismo o te mataré.-El Caballero empuñó su arma y apuntó al cuello de su familiar, dejándole sin escapatoria.

-Dean, es suficiente.-Dijo el recién levantado-Haz lo que quieras con él, pero no le mates ni le hagas daño.-Ordenó.-Ni hagas nada que pueda causar su muerte.-Añadió eso último solo por si acaso.

-Has tenido suerte esta vez, Sammy, pero déjame en paz, no conseguirás llevarme de vuelta.-Ambos desaparecieron al momento, así que el humano se limitó a cerrar la puerta y a buscar la cocina para prepararse algo de desayuno, aunque no se quedó solo por mucho rato.-No creo que encuentres mucho.-Dijo el de ojos verdes.-No tengo la necesidad de comer, así que no suelo tener alimentos en la casa.-

El moreno asintió con la cabeza.-Entonces tráeme algo decente para desayunar.-Se sentó en una de las sillas tras alzarse de hombros y esperó a que el otro volviera con su comida.-Gracias.-

-No las des, no puedo desobedecerte, ¿recuerdas?-El chico rodó los ojos pero empezó a comer.-Espero que no te importe que me una a ti.-Dijo sentándose en una silla frente a la del moreno y poniéndose a desayunar también.

-Como quieras.-Murmuró.-¿Qué has hecho con tu hermano?-Preguntó para sacar un tema de conversación.-¿Y por qué se ha presentado aquí de esa forma?-

-Lo he llevado de vuelta a casa, si quiere volver tardará unos días.-Sonrió con diversión.-Y bueno, se ha presentado así porque yo antes no era un Caballero del Infierno, ¿sabes?-Comentó con tranquilidad.-Antes era un humano, "el hombre justo" era como me llamaban los ángeles, y me dedicaba a cazar demonios, pero tras una serie de sucesos acabé convirtiéndome en lo que soy.-Explicó, parando solo alguna vez para continuar comiendo.-Llevo ya casi un año siendo un Caballero del Infierno, y desde el día en que mis ojos se tornaron negros, mi hermanito ha estado siguiéndome el rastro y buscándome por todas partes para salvarme.-Dijo quitándole importancia al asunto.-Pero yo no quiero ser salvado, estoy bien ahora mismo, hago lo que quiero cuando me apetece, no me tengo que preocupar por nada y no tengo el peso de la culpa en mis hombros.-

-Pero solo hay un Caballero del Infierno, me habría enterado si hubieran dos.-Se extrañó el humano.

-Eso es porque maté al que había antes y poco después me convertí yo en el Caballero del Infierno.-Fue tras contestar al comentario del otro que cayó en algo importante.-Espera, ¿cómo es que ya sabías de la existencia de Abaddon?-

El de ojos azules sonrió levemente de lado.-Puedo distinguir perfectamente a los humanos de los ángeles y de los demonios.-Respondió alzándose de hombros.

-Eso quiere decir…-Empezó a hablar.-¡Eso quiere decir que ya sabías que yo era un demonio cuando te hablé!-Exclamó cabreado, tanto, que sus ojos se volvieron negros.

-Sí, lo siento, es un detalle que olvidé mencionar.-Comentó.-Creo que fue por las cervezas que llevaba encima.-

-¡Me la jugaste!-El rubio se levantó de la silla y fue a agarrarle de la camiseta, pero no pudo, pues antes de dormirse el otro le había dado unas órdenes muy clara y era incapaz de incumplirlas.

-Tú querías comprarle su alma a un hombre borracho.-Se defendió.-Y oye, no te ha salido tan mal, ¿no crees?-Se ofendió un poco.-Te has llevado mi alma al fin y al cabo.-

-Lo tenías todo planeado…-El Caballero frunció el ceño y estampó lo que le quedaba de su desayuno contra una pared.-No tienes ni idea de lo que te haré sufrir cuando estés en el Infierno.-Amenazó.

Pero el humano, como respuesta soltó una risilla.-Creo que debo recordarte que en nuestro trato había un "para siempre" presente, es decir, cuando esté en el Infierno, tendrás que seguir obedeciendo mis órdenes.-

-Pues entonces te veré sufrir, maldito.-El de ojos negros apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y miró con furia al otro.

-Si no te lo prohíbo, claro.-

El chico parecía divertirse con aquello, y la verdad era que lo hacía. Siempre le había tenido tirria a los demonios, y pode manejar a uno a su antojo resultaba bastante entretenido. Pero el moreno tampoco era un hombre cruel, así que suponía que no le molestaría demasiado. Solo un poco de vez en cuando.

-Aunque no lo vea disfrutaré escuchando tus gritos de dolor.-

El humano se rió ante eso.-Oh, vamos, ¿de verdad te has enfadado tanto?-Preguntó.-Mira el lado positivo de las cosas.-Recomendó con una suave sonrisa.-Tienes el alma de un buen hombre, de un Novak ni más ni menos, y solo vas a tener que soportarme plenamente quince años.-Se alzó de hombros con tranquilidad.-No voy a molestarte demasiado.-

El rubio, calmándose un poco y devolviendo sus ojos a la normalidad, se sentó en la silla y siguió mirando al moreno.-¿Te puedo contar un secreto?-Preguntó ya más apaciguado.

El chico asintió con la cabeza.-Claro.-Contestó.

Entonces el Caballero sonrió con diversión, quizá un poco de maldad.-Yo también sabía quién eras.-


	4. Verdades y mentiras

_CAPÍTULO 4: Verdades y mentiras._

-Yo también sabía quién eras.-

El moreno frunció el ceño.-¿Entonces qué diablos haces quejándote?-Preguntó molesto.-Fuiste a por un Novak borracho, y cerraste un trato, así que acabaste mejor de lo que realmente deberías haber acabado.-

-Me quejo porque no sabía que podías distinguirme de los humanos.-Explicó cruzándose de brazos.-En este año que llevo siendo Caballero del Infierno he oído hablar sobre vuestra familia, los demonios os temen por lo buenos que sois matándolos, pero hasta ahí llegaba mi información.-

El moreno sonrió de lado.-Vamos, que quisiste hacerte el gallito pensando que podrías con uno borracho y te salió el tiro por la culata.-Se burló.

-Lo que me molesta es que me engañaras.-Gruñó el rubio.-Pero como bien has dicho, al final me llevo tu alma.-

El humano se levantó y se colocó detrás del otro, agachándose y susurrándole al oído.-Ahora es cuando te voy a hacer pensar.-Dijo.-¿Estás seguro de que te la vas a llevar?-El Caballero quiso replicar, pero el de ojos azules se le adelantó.-Puedo usarte para curarme, para protegerme, para esconderme de los perros del Infierno, para curarme enfermedades y órganos en mal estado.-Habló con suficiencia.-Puedo hacer que me des la vida eterna.-Le dio un húmedo lametón.-La pregunta es: ¿Lo haré o no?-

-Tal y como has dicho, eres un buen hombre.-Habló el ser sobrenatural.-No vas a hacerlo.-

Entonces el chico se rió.-¿Por qué crees que he discutido tantas veces con mi familia?-Preguntó con algo de diversión.-He dejado escapar a más de un demonio con vida, y éstos han causado muchas muertes.-

El rubio se giró para enfrentar al humano, y se puso en pie para quedar a la altura del otro y mirarlo a los ojos.-Por eso hiciste el trato conmigo, ¿eh?-Dijo.-Piensas que es tu culpa y crees que mereces ir al Infierno por ello.-Fue el demonio quien miró al moreno con diversión en ese momento.-No te haces una idea de lo equivocado que estás.-

-¡Dejé escapar a los demonios por voluntad propia!-Exclamó.-¡Claro que habría ido al Infierno!-Casi lo gritó.-Y si no hubiera sido así, ahora ya es demasiado tarde.-

-¿Con qué te amenazaron?-Preguntó sin creerse lo que el moreno le decía.

-¡No me amenazaron!-Exclamó empezando a cansarse.-¡Ya te he dicho que los dejé huir porque yo quise!-

-Oh.-Sonrió con diversión el rubio, como si se hubiera dado cuenta del dato más obvio y estúpido.-Así que fue porque no querías matar a los humanos a los que estaban poseyendo los demonios.-

El de ojos azules se sintió descubierto, pero no iba a dejarse ganar tan fácilmente, aunque no pudo hacer mucho, pues la duda de sus ojos hizo que el ser sobrenatural supiera que había dado en el blanco.

-Y-Ya te he dicho que…-

-Bingo.-Le cortó el más alto de los dos.-¿Entonces las discusiones con tu familia eran por eso?-Preguntó, aunque era más una afirmación.

-No te importa.-Afirmó el humano.

-Eso es un sí.-No le hizo falta nada más para llegar a esa conclusión.-Seguro que tú querías salvar a las personas que eran poseídas por los demonios, pero a tu familia tan solo le interesaba encargarse de ellos y dejar a uno menos en la Tierra.-

El moreno se mordió el labio.-Sí, así es, ellos insistían en que no servía de nada mantener a un humano vivo si quedaba destrozado, pero he oído historias de un hombre que conseguía salvar a las personas y además mataba el demonio.-Miró hacia el suelo y tras una pausa volvió a hablar.-Siempre me han dicho que eso solo son historias inventadas y que es imposible.-

-Ese hombre era mi hermano.-El chico se asombró y lo miró a los ojos.-No son historias, realmente ocurrió, y es verdad que Sammy podía salvar a la persona poseída si no estaba muy hecha polvo por culpa del demonio.-

-¿Y por qué ha dejado de hacerlo?-Preguntó entre curioso y alarmado.

-Es una historia muy larga, los demonios lo llamaban "el niño rey" porque de pequeño uno de ellos le hizo beber su sangre, una perra lo engañó para que bebiera sangre de demonio y usara sus poderes, pero como en ese entonces era humano y me importaba lo que le pasara, le "convencí" para que dejara su adicción.-

El humano estaba un poco perdido ya que no le había dado muchas explicaciones coherentes pero a la vez le había dado mucha información.-Pero no lo entiendo.-Dijo.-Si podía salvar a las personas, ¿por qué le hiciste parar?-

El rubio se alzó de hombros restándole importancia.-Creí que le podría pasar algo malo, aunque nunca llegó a pasarle nada.-Mintió.-Supongo que no me fiaba de la demonio y quería que mi hermano me hiciera más caso a mí que a ella, no sé.-

El de los ojos azules frunció el ceño.-Pero entonces podríamos hacer que volviera a salvar a gente.-Habló con cierta fascinación.-Al fin y al cabo, si no le pasó nada y no es peligroso, es una ventaja.-

-Te das cuenta de que me estás pidiendo que te ayude a hacer que mi hermano vuelva a matar demonios sin esfuerzo, ¿verdad?-Preguntó con una ceja alzada el Caballero.

-Estás bajo mis órdenes, ¿no? Te podría obligar si quisiera.-Replicó el moreno.

El de ojos verdes rió levemente.-Está bien, pero no aceptará porque le comí la cabeza diciéndole que era peligroso y de mí no se fiará ni un pelo.-Explicó con maldad.-Es más sencillo que hagas que confíe en ti y le vayas proporcionando dosis de mi sangre cuando le invites a comer o le des una cerveza.-

El chico frunció un poco el ceño.-¿Y por qué simplemente no le decimos la verdad y ya está?-Preguntó con algo de desconfianza.

-Ya te he dicho que no se fiará de mí.-Repitió el ser sobrenatural.-Además, conozco a Sammy mejor que nadie, y con él las cosas no funcionan así.-

El moreno suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, creyendo que realmente estaba haciendo lo que era mejor para todos.-Está bien.-


	5. Aclaraciones de una situación extraña

_CAPÍTULO 5: Aclaraciones de una situación extraña._

Unos días después, el gigante volvió a llegar a la casa de su familiar, pero esta vez el moreno le invitó a pasar.

Al notar su presencia cerca, el demonio se había marchado para dejar que su jefe y amante hiciera lo que habían quedado en hacer sin que el más alto estuviera distraído con él mismo, pues sabía que el de ojos azules no le necesitaba ya que el día anterior le había preparado una pequeña botella con su sangre dentro.

Ninguno de los dos humanos sabía lo que se avecinaba, ni tampoco se imaginaban lo que tenía en manos el rubio.

-Sigues vivo.-Fue lo primero que comentó el de pelo castaño cuando vio al otro.-Creí que a estas alturas ya estarías muerto y tirado en alguna cuneta.-

El chico sonrió levemente, quizá con un poco de orgullo.-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Le he caído bien.-Dijo como respuesta al comentario que había hecho su invitado.

-¿Qué relación tienes con Dean?-Preguntó el más joven.-Es decir, eres un humano, y no creo que quiera jugar a las casitas contigo.-

El de ojos azules no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por lo que había dicho.-No, nuestros juegos son mucho más divertidos.-Contestó con una sonrisa que poco o nada de inocente tenía.-Ya me entiendes.-

-Oh.-Murmuró.-Creía que mi hermano era… hetero.-

La verdad, aquella noticia le costó un poco asimilarla. No porque le diera asco, pues eso le daba realmente igual, sino porque no se lo esperaba, su familiar siempre parecía muy macho y siempre iba detrás de bellas mujeres. Si era bisexual, lo había escondido muy bien durante toda su vida.

-Supongo que será un efecto secundario de ser demonio.-Se alzó de hombros el moreno.-Al parecer no solo no le importa matar, además tampoco le importa acostarse con hombres.-

El gigante le iba a contestar a eso, pero entonces llamaron a la puerta, y el que vivía allí, con el ceño fruncido por no esperar a nadie, se levantó y miró quién era por la mirilla. Entonces se tensó y le hizo señales al otro para que se acercara.

-Es un demonio.-Vocalizó el moreno sin llegar realmente a hablar.

Por la nueva situación y porque el más alto tenía el cuchillo mata-demonios encima, fue él quien abrió la puerta, dejó pasar al hombre y una vez dentro lo acuchilló justo cuando el demonio iba a atacar.

-¿Cómo sabías que era un demonio?-Preguntó el de pelo castaño, más sorprendido que extrañado.

-Desde que tengo memoria puedo distinguir a los demonios de los ángeles y de los humanos.-Explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Entonces supiste desde el primer momento que mi hermano era un demonio?-Preguntó asombrado.

-Sí, bueno, es complicado.-Comentó.-Mi primera intención era ignorarlo o echarlo de mi lado, pero iba un poco borracho y acabé vendiéndole mi alma.-

-¿Le has vendido tu alma?-El de pelo largo estaba recibiendo demasiada información de golpe. ¿Cómo alguien iba a querer vender su alma si sabía lo que había después y además después se quedaba con el ser al que se la había vendido?

-Sí, pero oye, el polvo hizo que valiera la pena.-Bromeó el más bajo de los dos mientras apartaba de la puerta el cadáver.

-¿Vendiste tu alma por un polvo?-El más joven ya no sabía qué pensar sobre el tipo al que tenía delante.

-Claro que no.-Dijo como si fuera obvio.-Para vender mi alma tuve que follar con él, que para eso es un Caballero del Infierno y no un demonucho cualquiera.-Habló con diversión.-Vendí mi alma para tenerlo como mi sirviente leal.-

-Espera, ¿qué?-Antes de poder hacer cualquier otra pregunta o decir nada más, el de ojos azules alzó un dedo para que esperara.

-Dean, hay un cadáver en la casa, así que sácalo de aquí y limpia el estropicio.-Ordenó intentando no empezar a reírse de la cara que estaba poniendo el otro.

El rubio, sin poder desobedecer, apareció en la casa.-Sammy, creí que te dije que me dejaras en paz.-Habló a la vez que cogía el cuerpo inerte antes de desaparecer.

Cuando volvió a la casa, el primero que habló fue el chico que tenía un don.-Está bien de momento, Dean, solo estamos charlando, así que limpia esto.-Señaló el charco de sangre.-

-Sí, sí, ya te he oído la primera vez.-Dijo con hartazgo, mirando de reojo a su familiar, que se había tensado por su presencia, aunque se limitó a seguir la orden y ponerse a limpiar.

-¿Entonces… lo tienes bajo control?-Preguntó el de pelo castaño.-¿Eres una especie de asesino en serie o algo así?-

El de ojos azules volvió a reír.-Sí, lo tengo bajo control, pero no soy ningún asesino en serie ni nada de eso, aunque antes me dedicaba a cazar demonios.-Comentó.-No soy muy duro con él para que… bueno, para que cuando esté en el Infierno no sea muy duro conmigo, pero lo suelo tener controlado.-

-Sabes que sigo aquí, ¿verdad, Cas?-Dijo el Caballero, levantándose tras haber dejado el suelo como si no hubiera pasado nada.-

-Me vas a torturar igual, ¿qué más me da un poco más que un poco menos?-Contestó restándole importancia al asunto.-Como sea, ¿te apetece una cerveza, Sam?-Ofreció con amabilidad.

-Em.… sí, claro…-El más alto estaba confuso.-¿No te estás tomando la situación con demasiada naturalidad?-Preguntó ya muy fuera de lugar.

-Llevo sabiendo que iría al Infierno desde hace mucho tiempo, y llevo relacionándome con seres sobrenaturales desde que tengo memoria.-Explicó.-Conocer a uno de los demonios que me va a torturar no cambia nada, y menos si no puedo matarle.-

El moreno se marchó a la cocina, cogió un par de botellas de cerveza, y tras abrirlas, vertió un poco de sangre del rubio en la cerveza que momentos después e dio al gigante.

El resto de la tarde pasó con los humanos charlando y el de ojos verdes, aburrido mirando la tele, pero en cuanto vio que el cielo a oscurecerse, se acercó a los otros dos y miró a su hermano.

-Oye, Sammy, no es por nada, pero llevo toda la tarde queriendo follar con Cas, y ya es de noche, así que si no te importa, lárgate y ya vuelves mañana si te apetece.-

No se cortó ni un poco al decirlo, ya no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás o lo que hicieran siempre y cuando no le molestaran a él, pero ciertamente la presencia del más alto le estaba empezando a fastidiar porque no podía llevarse a la cama al de los ojos azules, y realmente lo necesitaba ya que esa mañana se había largado muy pronto por tener que ir a cobrar un alma y en toda la tarde no le había podido poner la mano encima porque su hermano había estado allí.

-Está… está bien.-Aceptó.-Pero no pienses que te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, Dean, voy a traerte de vuelta y curarte cueste lo que cueste.-

-Bueno, pues si descubres la forma de curarlo me avisas y te ayudaré.-El de ojos azules no había dudado ni un momento en decirlo.

-¿Por qué tanto interés si está bajo tus órdenes?-Preguntó, confuso de nuevo.

-Porque si no está los quince años bajo mis órdenes, el trato no se cumple, y mi alma es devuelta a mí.-Explicó con sencillez, alzándose de hombros con tranquilidad.-Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a ayudarte a encontrar una solución.-

-Me alegra que por lo menos no vayas a oponer resistencia.-

Ambos humanos se dieron la mano y tras una corta despedida, el gigante se marchó, por lo que el chico tuvo casi al momento al rubio pegado a su espalda.


	6. El sexo siempre es importante

_CAPÍTULO 6: El sexo siempre es importante._

-Lo has hecho muy bien, Cas, no ha sospechado nada.-Susurró lascivamente el Caballero, lamiéndole el cuello con deseo y pegando su hombría contra el trasero del moreno, no pudiendo disfrutarlo del todo por la molestia que era la ropa.

Vayamos a la cama…-Dijo el moreno pensando más en poder disfrutar del todo de la hombría que estaba sintiendo en su trasero que de lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Si sigues haciendo un trabajo tan bueno voy a tener que esforzarme en cumplir todas tus fantasías.-Habló el rubio con voz grave, llena de lujuria, antes de hacer que ambos aparecieran en la habitación y de empujar al otro a la cama.-Podría conseguir cualquier cosa para complacerte.-Añadió sin cambiar su tono de voz.

-Iba a esforzarme de todas formas.-Comentó el de ojos azules para momentos después devorarle la boca sin miramientos.-Pero me gusta tu forma de motivarme.-

-Es más placentero así.-Murmuró tranquilamente, quitándole la camiseta de un tirón, pero esa vez sin romperla.

Tras eso, lo que hizo fue recorrer todo su pecho a base de mordiscos y manoseos, con total intención de excitar al humano y desesperarlo, y la verdad fue que no tardó demasiado en conseguirlo, pero él siguió a la suya, desnudando al chico con relativa calma, pues la ansiedad de follárselo la había saciado en esos pocos días que había estado viviendo con él.

-Dean…-Jadeó al verse desnudo y darse cuenta de que el otro todavía llevaba incluso los zapatos puestos.-No es justo que me des tan poco…-

El Caballero se relamió los labios mientras el moreno le despojaba de la camiseta y lo miró con una mezcla de diversión y deseo.-Lo sé, pero es lo que hay, acéptalo.-

-O también podría empezar a darte órdenes.-Casi gruñó al mismo tiempo que le desabrochaba los pantalones con unas pocas ansias.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de que te dé algo…-Se sentó en la cama sin prisas, y se acomodó.-Te dejo mi polla para que la chupes.-

El humano no tardó casi nada en ponerse a cuatro patas delante del otro para empezar a hacerle una mamada de las que no se olvidan. Sintiendo el calor aumentar en su cuerpo, empezó a subir y a bajar la cabeza con intensidad, tragándose su hombría todo lo que podía.

El de ojos verdes, a pesar de estar disfrutando de la felación, llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza del moreno para que sus labios llegaran a tocar su bajo vientre.

-Mmhh…-Si era sincero, al chico le gustaba esa fuerza que el ser sobrenatural usaba con él, pero por ella sufría arcadas y le costaba respirar, aunque no por ello el otro dejó de hacerlo.

-Cas… me encanta tu boca…-Era cierto, y fue por eso que hasta que su miembro no estuvo totalmente duro que no dejó que se separara de él.-Pero me gusta más tu culo…-

El Caballero se deshizo por completo de sus pantalones y, sentado como estaba, hizo que el chico colocara una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo para penetrarlo con comodidad y sin tener que moverse.

-Dean…-Gimió, apoyando sus antebrazos en los hombros del rubio para no desequilibrarse y poder autopenetrarse sin perder ni un poco de placer en ningún momento.-Más… Dean… dame más fuerte…-

El ser sobrenatural sonrió con suficiencia entre los gemidos y le mordió la clavícula con la suficiente fuerza como para dejarle una marca.-Como quieras…-Alcanzó a decir antes de aferrar sus manos a las caderas del moreno y comenzar a llevar un ritmo frenético y descontrolado, hasta el punto de acabar poniendo los ojos de color negro.

-Dean… aaahh…. Dean…-El de ojos azules estaba cerca, y sabía que no aguantaría demasiado más, por lo que se llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna y se empezó a masturbarse con rapidez, hasta que terminó por correrse en el pecho del demonio.-¡Dean!-

El Caballero del Infierno habría podido aguantar un poco más, pero no lo hizo por la repentina estrechez que había sentido alrededor de su miembro debido a que el chico había llegado al orgasmo, y por eso, él mismo había eyaculado dentro del otro.

-Joder… ¡Cas!-Gimió, dejándose caer después sobre el colchón para descansar.-No me cansaré jamás de follarte…-

Al humano no le apetecía hacer el esfuerzo que conllevaba levantarse para sacar la hombría del de ojos negros de su interior y moverse para tumbarse a su lado, por lo que, irremediablemente, acabó sobre el cuerpo del más alto.

-No sabes cómo me calienta que pongas los ojos negros mientras follamos…-Jadeó el moreno con los ojos cerrados y sin pensar en lo que acababa de decir.

Lo normal era que le hubiera asqueado por ser aún más consciente de que estaba manteniendo relaciones sexuales con un demonio, pero no era así, y por alguna razón al chico no le molestaba ni extrañaba, simplemente no pensaba en ello.

-Lo tendré presente para más adelante.-Comentó sin más el rubio.

El humano, ya que no tenía hambre en esos momentos y estaba cansado por lo que acababa de hacer, se acabó quedando dormido tras haber estado mordisqueando un rato el pecho el otro, cosa que no pareció molestar a ninguno de los dos.

El rubio, al notar que el de ojos azules se había quedado fuera de combate, se marchó de allí sin despertarlo, y tras asearse un poco se marchó a recaudar almas.

El Caballero del Infierno no era de hacer tratos, sino de "ayudar" a cumplir algunos tratos si era necesaria su ayuda o, si le apetecía divertirse un poco, se encargaba él mismo de ir a por alguna alma. De hecho, no había hecho más de cinco tratos en todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo demonio.

No tenía muy claro por qué había hecho aquello con Castiel, se decía a sí mismo que era porque ese humano era un Novak, y como había oído hablar algo de ellos había pensado que sería una gran oportunidad, y realmente así era, pues había hablado con Crowley mientras el chico había estado con su hermano y le había dicho que era bastante interesante, e incluso había llegado a felicitarle, cosa no muy habitual en el Rey.

Pero también había sido porque al verlo había sentido que ese hombre era especial, que no era como los demás, y no porque fuera un Novak. Desde su interior sentía que ese humano tendría un papel importante en su vida, y por ello se había acercado a él.

De todas formas, no le importaba, sabía que no iba a volver a ser humano de nuevo, algo dentro de él presentía eso también, así que como no se iba a comer la cabeza con eso, se dedicaría a disfrutar del día a día como había estado haciendo hasta ahora desde que se había convertido en el único Caballero del Infierno que quedaba.

-Ey, Cas, despierta, dentro de poco tendrás visita.-Dijo el rubio a la mañana siguiente, zarandeando suavemente el cuerpo del moreno.

-Mh… cinco minutos más…-Murmuró cual niño pequeño.

El ser sobrenatural, sin embargo, lo que hizo fue moverse hasta que su boca quedó a la altura de la entrepierna del humano y empezar a chupársela.-Vamos, Cas, despierta.-Murmuró haciendo una tortuosa pausa antes de seguir con la diversión.

-Ah… sigue con eso que haces….-El de ojos azules movió las caderas perezosamente contra los labios del rubio, y cuando eyaculó no pudo evitar hacer un comentario.-Hablas de mi boca, pero la tuya está especialmente hecha para chupar pollas…-

-He sacado los labios de mi madre.-Fue lo único que dijo como respuesta antes de escuchar cómo llamaban a la puerta.


	7. Todo puede salir bien

_CAPÍTULO 7: Todo puede salir bien._

-Ve a abrir la puerta y luego te pones a preparar el desayuno, y si es tu hermano dile que me estoy duchando y que enseguida bajo.-Ordenó el moreno, levantándose de la cama y yendo directamente a la ducha, tal y como había dicho.

Como el de ojos verdes no podía desobedecer, se limitó a ir hasta la puerta principal y abrir, y viendo que era su hermano lo dejó pasar.

-Cas se tenía que duchar, así que ahora bajará.-Informó el Caballero recolocándose su hombría en su ropa interior ya que sin querer se había empezado a excitar un poco al escuchar los gemidos del moreno.-Y tengo que hacer el desayuno sí o sí, así que haz lo que te dé la gana.-

El rubio se marchó a la cocina sin poder evitarlo, y se puso a cocinar sin prisas, al fin y al cabo su amante le había dicho que empezara a preparar el desayuno, no que se apresurara a la hora de hacerlo.

Al parecer, su familiar no se fiaba o no tenía nada mejor que hacer ya que lo siguió y se quedó sentado en una silla.-¿Por qué no simplemente compras algo?-Preguntó el gigante con aparente tranquilidad.

-Porque me ha ordenado que hiciera el desayuno, así que es lo que tengo que hacer.-Explicó.-Es lo que hay, tengo que hacer exactamente lo que dice, porque si no se cumple mi parte del trato no hay alma.-

-Así que solo lo haces por su alma.-Comentó el más alto.

-Y por el sexo.-Añadió con diversión el mayor de los Winchester.-Sobre todo por el sexo.-

-Eso, y porque sabía que no le iba a tocar mucho las narices.-Añadió el moreno, entrando en la cocina sin camiseta y con una toalla sobre sus hombros.-No te esperaba por aquí tan temprano.-

-Quería asegurarme de que todo sigue en orden.-Explicó el más joven.

-Entiendo.-Murmuró el de ojos azules.-Pero tengo una pequeña objeción a eso y espero que no te ofendas.-Comentó.-Entiendo que no te fíes porque no me conozcas y tal, pero no me paso todo el día metido en la casa, y me gusta follar cuando me apetece, así que agradecería que a partir de ahora no estuvieras todos los días a todas horas por aquí.-

En ese momento, el Caballero acabó de hacer el desayuno y comenzó a poner la comida en platos a la vez que preparaba un buen café.

-Ah, claro.-Dijo el de pelo castaño.-Pero debes entender que…-

El moreno lo cortó.-No he dicho que dejes de venir por aquí, puedes venir siempre que te apetezca, pero no te aseguro que yo vaya a estar o que si esté te vaya a abrir por estar ocupado.-Explicó con tranquilidad.-Además, hasta que no tengas una cura para lo de tu hermano, para lo único que te sirve pasar todo el día aquí es para perder el tiempo.-

El gigante asintió.-Eres realmente un buen tipo.-Habló con calma.-Supongo que eso me deja más tranquilo, aunque sigo sin fiarme del todo de Dean.-

El de ojos azules rió levemente.-No te preocupes, sabré manejarlo.-Aseguró con una leve sonrisa.-Por cierto, no te he ofrecido nada, ¿quieres desayunar o beber algo?-

-Una cerveza estaría bien, gracias.-Aceptó el más joven.

-Eso está hecho.-Dijo el moreno.-¿Puedes ayudar a Dean a llevar las cosas al comedor? Ahí estaremos más cómodos.-

El más alto aceptó, y el otro humano aprovechó el momento para volver a meter un poco de la sangre del Caballero del Infierno en la botella de cerveza, y una vez en el comedor se la dio con normalidad.

Ese día, el joven Winchester no sospechó nada, ni tampoco los días que siguieron a ése, al revés, cada vez confiaba más en el chico punk, y cada vez estaba más seguro de que su hermano estaba de momento controlado con él.

Así fueron pasando los días, las semanas e incluso los meses hasta que el gigante se dio cuenta de que de nuevo ansiaba la sangre de demonio, y solo había una explicación razonable para eso.

-¡Me has estado envenenando, maldito!-Lo acusó cuando llegó de nuevo a la casa en la que vivían los otros dos.

-¿De qué hablas, Sam?-Preguntó el moreno, un poco perdido por el repentino grito.

-Me has estado dando sangre de demonio, no sé cómo, pero lo has estado haciendo.-Le recriminó.

Entonces el más bajo entendió lo que pasaba.-Dean me dijo que realmente no tenía pruebas de que te pudiera pasar algo malo, que solo te comió la cabeza diciéndote esas cosas porque no se fiaba de "la perra ésa".-Explicó.

-Te mintió.-Afirmó con seriedad.-Se me acabaron poniendo los ojos negros.-

El chico punk asimiló la situación enseguida.-Pero no perdiste el control, ¿verdad?- Preguntó.-Excepto por las veces que tenías mono de sangre de demonio, claro.-

-¡Seguramente no perdí el control porque no me dio tiempo!-Exclamó con furia.

-¡Si no lo intentas, no vas a poder estar seguro!-Le replicó el de ojos azules.-Tenías una forma de matar a los demonios sin tener que matar a la persona poseída y la perdiste, pero ahora la has recuperado, podrás salvar a muchísima gente.-Dijo con persistencia el moreno.

-Vamos, Sammy, puedo darte lo que quieres.-Dijo el Caballero del Infierno después de haber aparecido con un cuchillo en la mano.

-No, Dean, eso es lo que tú quieres.-Intentó negarse el joven Winchester, pero al ver el corte que se hizo, y la sangre correr, no pudo evitar lanzarse a por él.

-¿Tú también quieres, Cas?-Preguntó con lascivia, usando la mano que no estaba apresada por su hermano para hacerse un pequeño corte en el cuello.

-Por supuesto.-Contestó el moreno, acercándose y lamiendo el reguero de sangre, repartiendo mordiscos y succiones por el cuello del otro sin dudarlo.

Esos meses no solo habían servido para engañar al Winchester, sino que el rubio también había conseguido comerle la cabeza (y otras cosas, por supuesto) al otro humano para hacerle creer que ya no podía vivir sin él.

Tal vez el demonio aún tenía que seguir las órdenes del de ojos azules, pero era él quien, de una manera retorcida, manejaba la situación. Ahora podría hacer cualquier cosa ya que el moreno no se lo impediría porque lo tenía camelado.

-Esto… no tendrá ningún efecto sobre mí, ¿verdad, Dean?-Preguntó el más bajo un poco asustado, solo queriendo escuchar una respuesta, que sería la que aceptaría por muy falsa que sonara.

-Que yo sepa no.-Le contestó el Caballero del Infierno.-Aunque tal vez te haga adicto a mí.-Añadió con una sonrisa lasciva, girando su cabeza un poco para besarlo en los labios y que no hiciera más preguntas.

El moreno correspondió al beso con intensidad y luego lo miró directamente a los ojos, que ahora eran negros.-Ya lo soy, así que no me preocupa.-


	8. El mejor incentivo es la sangre de Dean

_CAPÍTULO 8: El mejor incentivo es la sangre de Dean._

El tiempo siguió pasando, y sin poder evitarlo, tanto el joven Winchester como el menor de los Novak acabaron dependiendo del Caballero del Infierno, ya no había marcha atrás. Tal vez para el moreno había alguna esperanza, pero él había decidido que no merecía nada más, no quería otra cosa que no fuera el rubio, y el más joven necesitaba la sangre de su hermano.

Hacía ya un par de semanas que necesitaba la sangre de un demonio entero cada pocos días para no sentirse enfermo, para sentirse fuerte e invencible, aunque sus ojos todavía no se habían vuelto negros. Pero también era vital para él beber un poco de su familiar, pues era más dulce y le hacía sentir mejor, más cerca de él.

-Tranquilos, chicos, hay para los dos, ya lo sabéis.-El demonio tenía ambos brazos extendidos, los dos chorreando sangre, y en cada uno tenía a uno de sus chicos bebiendo ansiosamente.

-Dean…-Jadeó el de ojos azules, ascendiendo por el brazo con su lengua hasta llegar al cuello y luego a los labios del rubio.-Estoy excitado, Dean…-

-Eso me gusta.-Dijo como respuesta el más poderoso de los tres, apartando su propio brazo de su familiar, para cogerlo de la camiseta y tumbarlo en la cama boca arriba.-Pero quiero que esta vez nos divirtamos los tres.-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el más joven con un poco de temor.-Somos hermanos, Dean, no podemos hacer eso...-Murmuró frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Oh, Sammy, ¿estás seguro de eso?-Preguntó con diversión el Caballero lamiendo sus dedos, llenos de su propia sangre delante de su familiar.-Porque yo creo que prefieres follar con tu hermano a que no te permita beber de mi sangre y obligarte a ver como Cas sí la disfruta.-

El más bajo se había puesto detrás del mayor de los Winchester y le había comenzado a besar y mordisquear el hombro, esperando a que hiciera o le dijera algo.

-Dean… por favor… no me hagas eso…-Suplicó tras tragar saliva, incorporándose para alcanzar la boca de su hermano y besarlo con algo de duda, la cual se disipó al notar el sabor de la sangre que se había quedado en sus labios.-Haré lo que sea, pero déjame seguir bebiendo de tu sangre…-

-Así me gusta, Sammy, bien dispuesto a todo.-Casi fue una burla por parte de su propio familiar.

Entonces, el rubio agarró al moreno del brazo e hizo que se tumbara en la cama, al lado del otro hombre.-Dean…-Lo llamó con un poco de desesperación el joven Novak.-Fóllame fuerte, Dean… por favor…-

-Por supuesto, Cas.-Dijo el demonio, colocándose entre las piernas del punk, moviendo sus caderas contra las del otro.-Pero tendrás que deshacerte de toda nuestra ropa, ¿no crees?-

Como respuesta recibió un ansioso asentimiento, y al instante su camiseta estaba siendo quitada y sus pantalones desabrochados, pero no dejó que le quitara la prenda, y le instó a que se desnudara él mismo.

-¿Qué… qué hago yo, Dean?-Preguntó el más alto, con indecisión, pero había ganado su adicción a la duda, y quería complacer a su hermano para que le diera más recompensas.

El Caballero del Infierno sonrió, estirando la mano para acariciarle la mejilla al gigante.-Chúpasela a Cas.-Al darse cuenta de que no sabía muy bien qué hacer, se relamió los labios.-Te lo pondré fácil.-Se mordió el corte de una de las muñecas mientras el moreno se acababa de quitar la camiseta y empezaba a deshacerse de los pantalones.-Si quieres mi sangre, ve a por ella.-

Hizo un camino de sangre por el pecho del punk, bajando poco a poco por el torso, dándole el tiempo suficiente al chico para que se acabara de bajar las prendas inferiores lo justo para que su hombría quedara libre y el rubio pudiera mancharla con la sangre.

Tras eso, el ser sobrenatural le acabó de quitar los pantalones al de ojos azules, y mientras se excitaba por ver a su familiar lamiéndole el pecho al otro con ansiedad y necesidad, penetró al más bajo de una sola estocada.

-Aah… Dean…-El que podía distinguir a ángeles y demonios empezó a gemir de placer al sentir al demonio moverse, y más aún cuando la boca del más joven llegó por fin a su entrepierna.-Sí… ah… Sam… Dean… no paréis… por favor…-Rogó cerrando los ojos por un instante.

Pero el pecoso no tenía los mismos planes y acabó sacando su hombría del interior del moreno.-Sammy, apártate de Cas.-Ordenó mirándole a los ojos, y obedeció enseguida.-Muy bien, y ahora túmbate y déjate desnudar por nosotros.-Sonrió pícaramente y esperó a que su hermano hiciera lo que había pedido.

Entonces entre el más poderoso y el más bajo se deshicieron de la ropa del otro, viendo que estaba totalmente empalmado.

-Dean… quiero más… necesito más…-Pidió el más alto mirándolo suplicante.

El de ojos verdes sonrió con suficiencia y asintió con la cabeza.-Lo sé, hermanito.- Contestó lamiéndose los labios.-Cas, sigues teniendo ganas de jugar, ¿verdad?-El punk asintió con la cabeza varias veces.-Entonces monta a Sammy con toda la energía que tengas.-

Casi al instante el moreno ya se había autopenetrado con la hombría del más joven y se estaba moviendo sobre él, causándole un placer realmente intenso al gigante y dándole unas vistas de lo más deliciosas al demonio.

Una vez se aseguró que eso ya estaba zanjado, se colocó entre las piernas del más alto, las alzó un poco haciendo que el que lo estaba cabalgando se tuviera que inclinar un poco hacia la cama y, finalmente, penetró a su familiar soltando un gemido que más se asemejaba al rugido de un animal.

-Dean…-Para ese momento, el de pelo castaño ya estaba desorientado por lo bien que lo estaba pasando.-Dean… aah… sí… más fuerte…-Pidió tras sentir los movimientos de su hermano dentro de él, volviéndolo completamente loco.

Poco a poco, fue aumentando tanto la rapidez como la fuerza, y cuando los tres se estaban aproximando al orgasmo, el Caballero del Infierno volvió a morderse el corte y puso su muñeca delante de la boca del de ojos azules, quien tomó el gesto como una invitación para beber.

-Comparte con Sammy….-Le gimió en la oreja sin dejar de moverse, viendo como el punk se inclinaba hacia el más alto y lo besaba con intensidad.-Muy bien…-

Repitió el acto un par de veces, hasta que llegó al orgasmo y sus ojos se tornaron negros. Pero no fueron los únicos, pues los del gigante, al llegar al orgasmo también se pusieron de ese color, haciendo que el más bajo se corriera sin necesidad de masturbarse al verlo.

-Tus ojos…-Murmuró el moreno entrecortadamente porque le costaba respirar.-Se han vuelto… negros por un momento…-

-Entonces ya estás preparado para venir conmigo al Infierno.-Comentó el rubio, saliendo del interior de su familiar, levantándose de la cama y haciendo que el de ojos azules se alarmara.

-¿Yo voy también?-Preguntó.

-No puedes ir al Infierno si no eres un demonio o estás muerto.-Explicó como si fuera obvio, ignorando la parte de que podía sobornar a una parca.-Y no puedo matarte, me lo ordenaste, además, estaría rompiendo nuestro trato de quince años y tu alma dejaría de ser mía.-

-¿Y si fuera yo el que te pidiera que me mataras?-Hizo otra pregunta, asustado.

-Esto no funciona así, Cas.-Comentó.-Por suerte para ti, nunca acepté el trato realmente y el sexo fue solo eso, sexo.-

-¿Entonces…?-Ahora el punk estaba perdido, no le cuadraban las cosas.

-Tu alma todavía es tuya.-Dijo.-Sabía que Sammy ya estaba muy cerca de mí, así que lo planeé todo, y obedecí tus órdenes solo porque quise, para que ninguno sospechara.-El demonio les guiñó el ojo a ambos.-Así que aún puedes venderme tu alma, puedes hacer que sea mía para siempre.-

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-No quería perder esa oportunidad que el Caballero le estaba dando.

-Tan solo pídeme como deseo ser mío para siempre, cerraremos el trato y te vendrás con Sammy y conmigo al Infierno.-Explicó.-Nadie más que yo os tocará.-

El de ojos azules se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el pecoso.-Quiero que yo mismo y mi alma sea tuya para siempre, desde el instante en que cerremos el trato.-Pidió mirándolo a los ojos con necesidad antes de corresponder al beso del otro, y sintiendo casi al instante un fuerte y doloroso pinchazo en su estómago.

Para cuando el moreno volvió a ser consciente se encontraba en una habitación con paredes de piedra, encadenado con un collar a una enorme cama, tumbado al lado del gigante, que también estaba encadenado como él, abrazados y cobrando ambos la consciencia.

-Ya sois míos para siempre, mis pequeñas mascotas.-Habló con satisfacción el demonio antes de darles un beso a los dos que estaban encadenados.-Si realmente necesitáis algo con urgencia, dad un par de golpes en la pared y algún idiota vendrá para serviros.-Les guiñó el ojo de nuevo.-Si alguien os molesta avisadme.-Y ésas fueron las últimas palabras que escucharon de él antes de que se marchara de allí, cerrando la puerta tras él.


	9. Epílogo

_Epílogo (Pov. Dean)_

Mis chicos ya llevaban unas pocas semanas humanas viviendo conmigo en el Infierno, en una habitación que había preparado solamente para ellos. No era que prefiriera estar allí, simplemente ellos estaban más seguros bajo mi protección allí abajo, y nadie podría matarlos realmente.

Mi hermanito era tan poderoso como para matar a cualquier demonio que le intentara hacer daño a él o al moreno, y si "mataban" al punk ahí, podría volver a hacerlo aparecer, pues los humanos no podrían morir en el Infierno.

En cambio, si los hubiera dejado en la casa, algún cazador podría haber matado a mi hermano (confiaba en sus dotes de pelea, pero siempre existían los despistes, sobre todo si estaba con el mono de sangre) y si hubieran matado al de ojos azules posiblemente hubiera ido al Cielo, y a ambas cosas me negaba rotundamente.

Además, ahí los tenía bien ataditos, dispuestos a mí, era más cómodo para dejarlos tranquilos e ir a ocuparme de mis asuntos, y podría castigarles mejor si se portaban mal.

-Déjalo ya en paz.-Ordené al demonio que había estado torturando a mi hermanito por haber desobedecido mi orden de no correrse.

Tras un asentimiento de cabeza, hizo lo que le dije y se marchó, dejando que fuera yo el que desatara a mi familiar.

-Perdóname, Dean, no lo volveré a hacer.-Me suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos, sobándose las muñecas suavemente cuando se pudo poner de pie.

-Está bien, hermanito.-Acaricié su pelo con tranquilidad.-Tenía que haberte dejado, ya llevabas dos semanas sin correrte.-Comenté.-Pero si te vuelvo a decir que no te corras, no lo hagas.-Dije con seriedad, mirándolo a los ojos.

El gigantón asintió con la cabeza insistentemente-Muchas gracias, Dean, lo siento de verdad.-Él tampoco apartó la mirada.

-Ven aquí, hermanito.-Abrí los brazos y lo envolví en un abrazo mientras le acariciaba la espalda antes de separarme de su cuerpo.-Venga, vamos a por un demonio para saciar tu sed y luego volveremos con Cas, que te ha echado mucho de menos.-Le conté mientras empezábamos a caminar fuera de esa sala.-Estos días ha estado preguntándome cómo estabas.-

El más alto bajó un poco la mirada con una sonrisita cariñosa y nos dirigimos hacia las mazmorras, que era donde teníamos a los demonios sentenciados a muerte. Le había pedido/obligado a Crowley que no se deshiciera de ellos al instante y que los fuera encerrando para que mi familiar se pudiera beber a esos idiotas.

En cuanto saciamos la sed de sangre del gigante, volvimos a la habitación en la que vivían. Al principio los había mantenido encerrados allí, pero después le dejé libertad, aunque no la aceptaron, pues una vez les mostré el lugar y no les gustó nada lo que vieron, así que permanecieron encadenados en la habitación (con la llave de las cadenas en un cajón de la mesita de noche que tenían para guardar sus pocas pertenencias), solo saliendo si era estrictamente necesario.

-¡Sammy!-Exclamó emocionado el moreno, incorporándose y esperando a que el más alto se acercara a él para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo.

-Por cierto, algo que no te he dicho es que Cas no ha querido correrse.-Comenté como si nada.-Dijo que no lo haría hasta que volvieras, y no ha importado nada de todo lo que le he hecho, así que, ¿qué te parece si le ayudas a aliviarse mientras yo me ocupo de otros asuntos?-Pregunté viendo como se abrazaban y como, después del contacto, mi familiar se ataba.-Esta vez podéis divertiros los dos.-Dije.-Pero espero que no gastéis todas vuestras energías, porque cuando vuelva no os voy a dejar en un rato.-

Salí de la habitación para dejarles intimidad, pero en realidad me quedé observándolos. Mis chicos se tenían mucho cariño entre ellos, y por eso les concedía a veces pequeños momentos para ellos. Se querían mucho, pero no hasta el punto de amarse, más bien como hermanos con derecho a roce, y ni mucho menos era la misma relación que tenía yo con mi hermanito.

-Te he echado de menos.-Oí murmurar al moreno.-Esto no es lo mismo sin ti.-Añadió.

-Lo sé, Dean me lo ha dicho.-Comentó débilmente, poniéndose encima del otro y empezando a repartir besos por su cuello.-¿De verdad has estado preguntando por mí todos los días?-

-Todos y cada uno.-Contestó acariciando su espalda.-Quería saber si estabas bien.-

-Ahora lo estoy.-El más alto fue bajando por el torso del de ojos azules, y aprovechó que iba a hablar para quitarse la ropa sin prisas, empezando por la camisa y terminando por los vaqueros y ropa interior.-Solo me han estado torturando, el dolor físico lo aguanto relativamente bien, aunque doliera igualmente.-Explicó.-Y no me han hecho ninguna tortura relacionada con mis partes íntimas, ya me entiendes.-Sonrió levemente, volviendo a pegarse al cuerpo de su amigo.-Seguramente gracias a Dean.-Añadió.

-En ese caso me quedo más tranquilo.-Murmuró sintiendo el primer beso en su miembro.

Después de ése vinieron unos pocos más, y luego vino una buena felación que casi consigue que se corra, pero mi hermanito no quería eso todavía, aunque tampoco deseaba hacerle aguantar más, así que juntó sus hombrías y las masturbó mientras se besaban hasta que llegaron al orgasmo y siguieron acariciándose y besándose.

Sonreí levemente y caminé hacia el despacho del rey del Infierno para hablar de negocios. Les dejaría un rato más a solas, relajándose y queriéndose y ya volvería yo más tarde para divertirme con ellos. Al fin y al cabo, tenía más cosas que hacer por muchas ganas que tuviera de meterme en la habitación y no volver a salir en días.

No los amaba ni los quería, simplemente sentía la necesidad de cuidar de ellos como si no hubiera nada más importante que hacer, y por ello los cuidaría durante toda la eternidad.


End file.
